In the automotive industry, connectors such as FAKRA (specialized automotive) connectors or HSD (high speed data) connectors are used to tap off or feed high-frequency and/or interference-prone signals of a vehicle bus. The connectors are combined in a bus adapter. As is known in the art, this combination takes place in a plug insert, which provides a plug face with the connectors; peripheral devices having a plug connection are connected to the vehicle bus by the plug insert. The connectors are provided with a shielding which accommodates different connectors or some of the connectors in the plug insert. At the vehicle side, the plug insert is electrically connected to a circuit board. Narrow positioning tolerances are required in order to enable surface mounting on the circuit board and soldering, press-fitting, or similar joining processes.
A plug insert 1′ known in the prior art is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The plug insert 1′, as shown in FIG. 1, has a plug side 3 and a contact side 5. The plug insert 1′ has eight receptacles 7, each receptacle 7 receiving a connector 9. FIG. 1 shows that different kinds of connectors 9 may be received in the plug insert 1′. The embodiment of FIG. 1 shows seven connectors 9 designed as FAKRA connectors 9a and one connector 9 designed as a HSD connector 9b. All connectors 9 have an electromagnetic shielding 11 and at least one contact pin 13 received in the electromagnetic shielding 11. As shown in FIG. 2, the receptacles 7 have seven FAKRA receptacles 7a and one HSD receptacle 7b, the HSD receptacle 7b differs from the FAKRA receptacle 7a merely in having a different diameter d. The receptacles 7 of the plug insert 1′ extend continuously from the contact side 5 to the plug side 3. The connectors 9 are inserted from the contact side 5 into the respective receptacles 7; the contact pins 13 are positioned by the plug insert 1′ only indirectly via the electromagnetic shielding 11.
In the solutions of the prior art, and owing to a nested design of the aforementioned connectors (FAKRA/HSD), it is sometimes not possible or very difficult to maintain the positioning tolerances of the contacts. There is a need for a plug insert, having several shielded connectors or shielded with unshielded connectors, which can maintain narrow positioning tolerances of soldering pins of the connectors to be soldered or press-fit pins of the connectors to be press-fit.